


Unexpected Encounters

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Lemon, M/M, One Night Stands, Orgy, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: After drinking too much from a party the Nordics find themselves in a rather embarrassing situation. Though maybe it might not be as bad as they think it is.





	1. What happened last night?!

Hungary woke up with a groan and hang-over. "What a party that was last night" she mumbled. When her vision became clear she realized that she wasn't in her hotel room. She was asleep in a king-sized bed fit for more than 2 people and she was naked. Hungary gasped and saw that there were 5 other people in the bed and she was sleeping next to Finland. Denmark had his arm wrapped around Belgium as she was cuddled up to him. They were on the left side of the large bed and on the right side were Sweden and Belarus hugging each other. They were all naked 'Oh my gosh! This can't be happening!' she thought. Finland woke up next "Ugh" he groaned, Hungary didn't know what to say "Uh..Hey Finny" she greeted awkwardly. 

"Eh? Hungary what-" he noticed that she was nude and so was he. Finland realized the situation they were in "D-did we.." he looked at her with a trembling expression. She blushed "I think so" she whispered. Finland blushed "Man..." Denmark began to wake up and so did Belgium. Sweden and Belarus were still asleep "Woah why are we all-" Denmark cut off his on question when realization struck him. "Did..we have an orgy?!" he asked in shock "I think so" Finland replied feeling embarrassed. "Well I wouldn't complain about the sex since me and Denmark are dating and all so it was bound to happen but Hungary..you scored Finland?" Belgium asked her. Hungary felt even more embarrassed "I.." she didn't know what to say. "Woah! Sweden scored Belarus of all girls?! Lucky him!" that woke up the other pair.

Belarus woke up with a groan. Sweden felt the hang-over already "What?" Belarus mumbled and she realized she was naked. She blushed and saw Sweden next to her but she didn't seem upset. Sweden saw the situation they were in and blushed "So...I got the intimidating and "scary" Sweden huh?" Belarus looked at him up and down. "Your not angry that you didn't get to bang Russia?" Denmark asked. "Nyet! Sweden is sort of my type too and I've always wondered how an intimidating guy like him would be in bed and..ouch I'm feeling kinda sore" Belarus said rubbing her bottom. "D-did the boys even wear protection? We female nations can get pregnant you know" Hungary said. The boys looked under the covers and they were indeed wearing condoms. "Thank goodness we were sensible to wear it but..what happened last night?!" Finland was feeling frazzled.

Hungary saw her camera in the middle of the room. It was pointed at them and was set up and recording "That might give us some answers" Hungary said as she pointed to her camera. "I don't know about you guys but as far as I can remember I don't think any other **** besides Sweden's was shoved inside me" Belarus said. Sweden's blushing intensified. "W-we should dress up first and then watch what's in my camera to get some answers" Everyone agreed with that. "Wait! Let's take a picture of this moment so we don't forget it!" Denmark said bringing out his phone from his discarded pants that was lying near him. "A-are you kidding me?! No way!" Hungary protested. "You guys don't have to be in it but me and my girl don't wanna forget this! I'll also show it to Norge because that fucker said I ain't ever going to get laid" he said. "Might as well send it to Netherlands too since he made fun of me for being a virgin" Belgium said.

"Hey wait! Can you include me and Sweden? America said no boy would ever bed me and showing that picture to him will prove him wrong" Belarus said. "Please No" Sweden said embarrassed. "Oh yes" Belarus said and grabbed him. "No way am I gonna be apart of this!" Hungary said indignantly and went off the bed along with Finland who didn't want to partake in it. Denmark positioned his mobile and took a picture of them in the sheets covering their body parts. Belarus joined in and guided Sweden's hand to hold her breast. When Denmark took the picture he sent it to Norway with the message "I can get laid too you motherfucker! Sweden got some too with a hot babe like Belarus last night so your virgin ass can suck it!" he sent it to Norway and snickered. Belarus removed the covers and saw how big Sweden's length was. "Wow your size is reasonable" Sweden covered himself back with the covers. "Will you stop it?!" he said irritably. 

"Oh come on Sve! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy getting laid by a hot girl like Belarus last night" Denmark teased. "I maybe scary but I got a luscious body most girls would want and I'm the 2nd bustiest girl amongst the female nations so don't tell me you weren't pleasured last night" Belarus said with a smirk. "Hey! your not the only female nation that's hot as hell, we all have a shape and figure to die for" Belgium said smirking. Sweden couldn't deny that he did feel pleasure when he had sex with Belarus and he did like feisty but soft and loving girls. Hungary and Finland got dressed and Hungary saw that her camcorder was still recording. It was low battery but it was enough for them to see the replay.

Hungary pressed replay and showed to the others the events of last night.

~Video playing~

A drunk and naked Hungary was fixing her camcorder. "Do we really need to record this?" a drunk naked Belgium asked "Heck yeah!" was all Hungary slurred. "Let the orgy session begin!" Denmark slurred. The boys began to kiss the girls and pin them to the bed. Denmark was grinding against Belgium, Finland was behind Hungary and groping her breasts while the girl moaned. Sweden was doing the same to Belarus he was leaving a hickey on her neck "A-ah! I can feel y-your throbbing ****! You better **** me good and hard" Belarus moaned to Sweden. "I'm gonna rock your world" Sweden said smirking. At some point the video was like a pornographic film, the boys were thrusting inside the girls roughly but they stayed with their partners and never interchanged. "I-i'm gonna cum!" Hungary moaned, "Me too!" Belgium cried in ecstasy, "Me three! Oh shit!" Belarus cried and all three girls moaned as they reached their orgasms. "Hungary" Finland said hoarsely "Yes?" Hungary looked at him dazed. "I love you" he said smiling drunkenly and kissed her. Sweden kissed Belarus and Denmark kissed Belgium.

~End of Video~

They were all blushing "I can't believe we had this one night stand" Hungary said embarrassed. Finland was blushing but he meant what he said. He loved Hungary "So..what now? Do we forget about this or..?" Belarus asked. "Hey Sweden...sorry if I had sex with your wife..we were drunk and didn't know what we were doing" Hungary apologized. "I am not his wife! Those were just rumors spread by Scotland when Sweden rejected him!" Finland said frustrated. "What?" Hungary asked in shock "It's true I'm actually straight, Scotland was apparently in love with me and asked me out but I rejected him and he spread those rumors about me being gay for Finland" Sweden said. "Yup we tried to clear that up but nobody believes Sweden is straight" Denmark confirmed. "The only gay Nordics are Norway and Iceland" the Dane added. 

"Hungary..I meant what I said...I do love you" Finland said blushing. Hungary looked at him "I...I feel the same...but I thought you were gay for Sweden" he shook his head and held her hand. Sweden looked at Belarus "The others maybe scared of you but I'm not and I always believed you were something special...will you go out with me?" he asked. This surprised Belarus but she smiled "Da!" she said and they held hands. "Well this one-night stand orgy was proven to have positive results" Denmark said grinning. His mobile vibrated and he opened it. Norway sent him a picture and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets "Look at this!" he showed them the picture. It was Norway and Iceland in bed and they were nude except for the sheets covering their bottom parts and there was a message "Your not the only one who got laid last night idiot" the rest were shocked. 

"Wow..who would have thought that other nations besides me would have an interest in their siblings like that?" Belarus asked. "Well now your with Sweden so you guys are gonna be with each other for life and stay loyal" Belgium said with a cat-like grin.


	2. Feelings are out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd and last chapter which contains NorIce.

Iceland woke up and groaned. He had a hung-over "America really outdid himself this time" he mumbled and grinned slightly. He felt sore 'Damn! Why do I feel sore in my bottom?' he cringed at the pain and soreness in his behind. Iceland saw that he was in his hotel room and someone was sleeping next to him...and he was naked. A scarlet color burned in Iceland's cheeks and he saw that the person next to him was blonde 'Oh no..please No!' Iceland thought frantically. He looked over the person's face and saw that it was Norway. 'I had a one-night stand with my brother...I had a one night stand WITH MY BROTHER!' Iceland was internally screaming. He did have feelings for Norway but he didn't hope to express it like this if he ever did. "N-Norway! wake up!" he shook the blonde to wake him.

Norway groggily opened his eyes and put his hand on his head. "Ugh..what a party that was last night" Norway mumbled, Iceland was still blushing and feeling embarrassed. "Oh Good morning lillebror...wait why are you naked?" Norway asked. "You are too" Iceland pointed out, Norway saw that he was indeed naked but his expression didn't falter. "So it appears we did some interesting activities last night...How was it?" he asked. The silver haired boy couldn't believe that his brother would ask that so casually "W-what do you mean how was it?!" he asked flustered. "How was the sex for you? I still have some memories of what happened last night and I remember topping you" Norway said.

Iceland felt pain in his back particularly his butt. "I feel sore and like I might not be able to walk that's for damn sure" he grumbled. "I must have been rough sorry about that" Norway apologized. "What the heck happened last night?" Iceland asked. "As far as I can remember all the nations attended a party that America hosted and almost all of us were intoxicated but we managed to get here fine and I also remember the other Nordics bringing 3 other female nations with them when we separated to go to our respective hotel rooms" Iceland's blush deepened at that. "I guess when we got here we ended up having sex" Norway finished. Then a flashback suddenly came to Iceland.

*Flashback* 

_Norway was kissing Iceland's neck and stroking his length. "A-ah!" Iceland moaned in pleasure, Norway sucked on his sweet spot and left a mark. "Take me" Iceland breathed in his drunken haze. Norway hiccuped "Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly. "Yes! I've always wanted you big brother more than you think! Take me and ravish my body until I can't walk" Iceland said wrapping his arms around Norway. The blonde smirked "Alright you asked for this" he said and after that clothes were discarded._

_"Aaahh! A-ah!" Iceland moaned girlishly as Norway penetrated him and thrusted roughly. He was hitting Iceland's prostate like there's no tomorrow and the boy was a blushing and moaning mess. "I-i'm going to come" Iceland moaned as his body was bouncing slightly as Norway rammed into him. After a few moments Iceland came "Big brother!" he cried out as white liquid splattered both their chests. After a few more rough thrusts Norway came deep inside him, "Aaaahh! S-so warm!" Iceland moaned with a blush on his face and he shook a bit. Norway pulled out and collapsed beside Iceland "I love you Norway as more than a brother" Iceland said affectionately. Norway kissed him "I love you too Iceland" he said and they drifted off to sleep._

*End of flashback*

Iceland was covering his face at the memory. "Ice?" Norway tapped his shoulder "Do you remember what I said to you last night?" he asked embarrassed. "I..think I do" Norway said trying to remember it. He finally remembered what Iceland said ' _I love you Norway as more than a brother_ ' he blushed. "Is that how you really feel?" he asked him, Iceland couldn't deny it anymore. "Yes...I'm sorry I know it's disgusting and we can just for-" he was cut off by a kiss from Norway. He was shocked but he kissed back, after some minutes they pulled away with a saliva trail hanging from their tongues. Norway wiped it off from his mouth "You..feel the same?" Iceland asked. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't" Norway said. 

Iceland felt so happy. He ignored the pain in his bottom and moved closer to him, he wrapped his arms around Norway. The blonde hugged back and their foreheads connected "I love you Norway...I'm glad you feel the same" Iceland said as his eyes glimmered with love and affection. "I love you too" Norway said and he looked at him with the same glint of love. Their moment was ruined when Norway's cellphone began to vibrate. He pulled his phone out and saw a picture sent to him, Norway's eyes were wide. He showed the picture to Iceland and in the picture was Denmark, Belgium, Belarus, and Sweden naked. There was a message along with the picture "I can get laid too you motherfucker! Sweden got some too with a hot babe like a Belarus so your virgin ass can suck it!" Norway thought of something then smirked.

"Wanna send a picture of us to Denmark? He's not the only one who got laid last night after all" Iceland blushed. "He did make fun of me for being a virgin...alright but I hope it doesn't reach anyone else" Norway positioned his mobile and took a picture of both of them. He sent the picture to Denmark with the message "Your not the only one who got laid idiot". "You were a virgin?" Iceland asked "Yup I was never really into sex or romance so I considered myself to be aromantic and asexual until last night that is" Norway responded. Iceland grinned "I guess it's a good thing we lost it to each other instead of some weirdos who can break our hearts later on", Norway smirked "Uh-huh and as America would most probably say incest is wincest" the 2 shared a laugh. 

New relationships formed after the Nordics has their one night stands. Finland and Hungary have been going steady for a while now and so have Belarus and Sweden. Denmark and Belgium have long been dating before the incident and their proud of their friends. Norway and Iceland became the first personifications to actually engage in an incestuous relationship but only the Nordics and their girlfriends know. Many nations were surprised to hear that Finland and Sweden were straight and that Sweden was dating Belarus of all girls. Russia had no problem with it since it finally gets his sister off his back and Ukraine was happy for Belarus. Many were scratching their heads at the thought of Finland and Hungary dating but soon found that they did fit each other well and Austria accepted that his ex-wife had someone else.

Norway and Iceland kept their relationship a secret and nobody outside the Nordics (and their girlfriends) knew about it for fear of problems arising. For them it wasn't just a one-night stand but a way that made destiny pair them up and push them together to be in love. It wasn't just lust or a one-night stand but something that brought them together and to finally realize who they can be with. Unknown to Norway and Iceland however is that they aren't exactly the only ones engaging in a forbidden incest romance. 

"Achoo!" Canada sneezed. America handed him a tissue "I can't help but feel like someone is talking about..incest" Canada said as he wiped his nose. "Incest is wincest!" America said as he kissed his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I imagined. In my eyes Sweden is not gay and for some reason I can't see him and Finland being gay and I like seeing them paired with girls better. I don't care if Hima said Sweden is gay. I ship what I'll ship and this isn't the end! Their will be NorIce in the 2nd chapter so stay tuned.


End file.
